Foto en blanco y negro
by jaen-snape
Summary: SONGFIC—Harry conserva una fotografía de su ex profesor de Pociones a quien piensa perdido después de la batalla final contra Lord Voldemort SLASH HPSS


**FOTO EN BLANCO Y NEGRO**

_por Jaen Snape_

**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes no me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y de las distintas compañías (editoras y o cinematográficas) que compraron los derechos de autor._

**Advertencias:**_ Realmente ninguna, tan sólo que esto es un fic SLASH (relación CHICO/CHICO) y que si no os gusta... SALID DE AQUÍ... Ah, sí, se me olvidaba decir que esto es un sonfic sacado de la canción Foto en blanco y negro de El Canto del Loco... grupo español de Pop-Rock._

_¿Aún por aquí?... Bienvenidos a... **FOTO EN BLANCO Y NEGRO**_

**Pareja:**_ Harry/Severus_

**Rating:**_ PG-13_

**Summary:**_ SONGFIC—Harry conserva una fotografía de su ex profesor de Pociones a quien piensa perdido después de la batalla final contra Lord Voldemort SLASH HPSS_

**NdA:**_ ¡Hola!_

_Pues llevo varios días con esto en la cabeza, ya que en la radio no paran de ponerla y claro, cuanto antes me deshaga de esto antes podré continuar con **Rosas negras** y con **Breath of life** que por cierto está resultando más difícil de lo que creía en un principio... será que estoy demasiado acostumbrada a los HPDM... en fin... algo es algo para comenzar... aunque con el one-shoot que hice de Sev y Harry... bah, mejor ni pensar en eso ahora._

_En fin voy a comenzar a dejaros ya con el capítulo._

_Besos._

&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&

**_Solamente oír tu voz _**

**_Ver tu foto en blanco y negro_**

**_Recorrer esa ciudad_**

**_Yo ya me muero de amor_**

**_Ver la vida sin reloj_**

**_Llevarte en mis secretos_**

**_No saber si besarte_**

**_O esperar que salga el sol_**

**_Y vivir así yo quiero vivir as_**

**_Ni siquiera sé si sientes tú lo mismo_**

**_Me desperté soñando_**

**_Que estaba a tu lado_**

**_Y me quedé pensando_**

**_Qué tienen esas manos_**

**_Que no es el momento_**

**_Para que pase algo_**

**_Quiero volverte a ver_**

**_(Quiero volverte a ver)_**

**_Y quiero volverte a ver_**

**_Quiero volverte a ver_**

**_Y me siento como un niño_**

**_Imaginándome contigo_**

**_Como si hubiéramos ganado_**

**_Por habernos conocido_**

**_Esta sensación extraña_**

**_Que se adueña de mi cara_**

**_Juega con esta sonrisa_**

**_Dibujándola a sus anchas_**

**_Y vivir así yo quiero vivir as_**

**_Ni siquiera sé si sientes tú lo mismo_**

**_Me desperté soñando_**

**_Que estaba a tu lado_**

**_Y me quedé pensando_**

**_Qué tienen esas manos_**

**_Sé que no es el momento_**

**_Para que pase algo_**

**_Yo quiero volverte a ver_**

**_Ni siquiera sé si sientes tú lo mismo_**

**_Me desperté soñando_**

**_Que estaba a tu lado_**

**_Y me quedé pensando_**

**_Qué tienen esas manos_**

**_Sé que no es el momento_**

**_Para que pase algo_**

**_Quiero volverte a ver_**

**_(Quiero volverte a ver)_**

**_Yo quiero volverte a ver_**

****

&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&

**Solamente oír tu voz**

_No sabes cuanto te necesito ahora, las cosas han acabado, pero aún así, no para mí, no para el Niño-que-Vivió y sé que sin ti no podré seguir adelante. Ver tu foto en blanco y negro _

_No sé cuanto tiempo hace que la tengo, pero esa no es la cuestión, la cuestión es que te fuiste, tan sólo guardo esta foto... a saber de dónde la saqué o fuiste tú que me la metió en el bolsillo exterior de mi túnica aquél último día que te vi._

_Sé que estás vivo, en alguna parte, quizá débil e incluso malherido, pero no muerto como la inmensa mayoría cree que estás, no, yo sé que pronto volverás, que pronto podré contarte las tantas cosas que quiero hacer contigo y que sin ti he hecho._

**Recorrer esa ciudad, yo ya me muero de amor**

_Cuantas veces he recorrido Londres u otra parte para encontrarte, siempre con el mismo peso oprimiéndome el pecho, como si en cualquier momento tuviera que gritar para encontrarte, aunque después de eso no te encontrara... Sé que te encontraré, que no moriré en tu búsqueda y que al fin estaremos juntos, siempre juntos..._

**Ver la vida sin reloj, llevarte en mis secretos**

_El tiempo hace mucho que no pasa para mí más rápido que cuando aún existía Voldemort, pasa aún más lento si tú no estás a mi lado. Sé que suena patético todo esto, pero me enamoré de mi ex profesor de pociones y es algo que no he podido remediar._

_Ahora que lo sé, ahora es cuando más miedo me da perderte y saber que jamás podría compartir este sentimiento contigo, porque sé que las cosas pueden llegar a ser muy duras y yo sé lo que se siente al no ser amado, porque he vivido la mayor parte de mi vida sin amor._

_Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí, que los dos nos acurrucáramos en la cama y durmiéramos, aunque cuando el sueño cayera sobre nosotros no nos volviéramos a despertar jamás. No me importaría si lo hago contigo._

**No saber si besarte o esperar que salga el sol**

_Aquel día todo me parecía confuso. No sabía qué hacer, qué decirte, cómo impedirte que fueras o por lo contrario acompañarte y estar codo a codo contigo y ahora veo mi error._

_No debí dejarte partir de aquél modo, debí besarte, debí no dejarte ir hasta que me prometieras volver, hasta que no me aseguraras que también me amabas y que no ibas a dejarme solo con todo este peso que cada día me hace respirar un poco menos._

**Y vivir así, yo quiero vivir as**

_Quiero vivir así, contigo, con nuestros cuerpos rozándose en la fría noche invernal, con los besos hinchando nuestros labios, humedeciéndonos de sudor, haciéndonos sentir llenos de un infinito placer, haciendo que nuestros nombres llenen las cuatro paredes de lo que sería nuestra habitación, sabiendo que los dos nos entregamos al otro sin ninguna barrera..._

**Ni siquiera sé si sientes tú lo mismo**

_Pero todo lo que digo no sé si sería posible, porque no sé lo que tú sientes y por eso, yo... no puedo estar seguro de tener oportunidad alguna contigo, porque si no sé lo que sientes por mí, yo estoy fantaseando y haciéndome ilusiones para después acabar muriendo de desamor ya que así es el corazón. Traicionero, pero maravilloso._

**Me desperté soñando que estaba a tu lado**

_Sí, desperté una noche y aún estaba en un sueño. Maravilloso sueño... mientras duró... lloré porque sabía que no estabas ahí conmigo, porque los sueños me traicionaron y me hicieron creer lo que en realidad no era y porque me dolió más que nunca tu ausencia._

**Y me quedé pensando que tienen esas manos**

_Sé cuanto podrían tener, pero no sé cuanto podrían darme en una noche de completa intimidad._

_Cuando las veo manejarse con las pociones de esa manera sutil, desenvuelta, hermosa, exquisita y de manera tan... no sabría expresarlo de otra manera._

**Sé que no es el momento para que pase algo**

_Sé, sé que no sería justo, pero no puedo evitarlo, me encantaría que todo fuera más fácil, que te encontrara, que te jurara mi amor, que te desnudara y te lo demostrara, que te lo pudiera prometer ante todo el mundo entero y que a la vez, me dijeras si me has extrañado o si has pensado una sola vez en mí._

**Quiero volverte a ver **

_Me encantaría volverte a tener a mi lado..._

**(Quiero volverte a ver)**__

_Como si nada hubiera pasado..._

**Y quiero volverte a ver**

_Porque quiero decirte lo que siento..._

**Quiero volverte a ver**

_Porque eres lo más grande que me ha pasado en esta vida y no sabría qué hacer sin ti._

**Y me siento como un niño imaginándome contigo**

_Porque entre tus brazos sé que está la calidez de la protección y sé cuan importante es para mí el sentimiento de protección, porque siempre estoy imaginándome cuanto calor podrías desprender para proteger a quien se decidiera al fin a conocer al verdadero Severus Snape que se esconde tras la máscara fría e inexpresiva de siempre._

**Como si hubiéramos ganado por habernos conocido **

_Y es que las cosas que he aprendido contigo, no las hubiera podido aprender con nadie más. El amor tiene que aprenderse con alguien verdaderamente poco conocido y yo contigo he aprendido eso y a la vez que aunque creas que sientes odio hacia alguien, no sabes hasta qué punto te equivocas hasta que te das cuenta de que puede ser que después de todo, en una simple noche puedas perderlo y para siempre._

**Esta sensación extraña que se adueña de mi cara**

_Lloro a menudo pensando cuánto tiempo más tendré que esperar tu regreso, pero sé que lo harás y que entonces nada podrá evitar que te diga lo que en verdad siento por ti y que de esta manera podré saber lo que tú sientes por el que fue el Niño-que-vivió._

**Juega con esta sonrisa dibujándola a sus anchas**

_Siempre que miro tu foto no puedo evitar que una sonrisita aparezca en mi cara y se amplifique a cada sutil movimiento tuyo, aún sabiendo que sólo es una foto robada y que tal vez sea lo último que tenga de ti._

**Y vivir así, yo quiero vivir as**

_Las cosas no siempre son como querríamos que fueran, pero cuanto menos control tenemos de la vida, las cosas parecen ser mejor, como si un tul se instalara en tu vista y mente y te obligara a que los demás hagan lo que tú crees no poder hacer por ti mismo y cuando quieres darte cuenta, aquello que más querías ya no está a tu lado para ayudarte cuando más lo necesitas._

**Ni siquiera sé si sientes tú lo mismo**

_Quisiera verte, para que me dijeras lo que sientes y que a mi vez pudiera decirte cuanto te amo y aprecio sin barreras por medio._

**Me desperté soñando que estaba a tu lado**

_Aunque a menudo la cruel realidad nos despierta de los más maravillosos sueños y por eso te dañas a ti mismo al saber que quizá jamás podrás tener lo deseado y te carcomen los nervios al sentir que tu piel siente otra piel para después darte cuenta que te estás rozando a ti mismo y te echas a llorar sin consuelo._

**Y me quedé pensando qué tienen esas manos**

_Que aunque sé que jamás podremos ser uno solo si uno de los dos no está, mis pensamientos no cambian al respeto de si estás vivo o muerto, pensando que quizá mañana sí te encuentre por muchos días que tarde en hacerlo._

_Puedo conseguirlo, puedo saber que estás ahí, tu magia no ha abandonado la tierra y eso lo tengo presente con los múltiples encantamientos que he hecho para saber si mis esperanzas tienen fundamento._

**Sé que no es el momento para que pase algo**

_Mas no puedo evitar sentirte cuando menos lo espero, para después saber que sólo fue una mala broma de mi subconsciente para volver a caer en depresión que me oprime el pecho y me hace sentir como un verdadero idiota por seguir esperándote._

**Yo quiero volverte a ver**

_Aunque me cueste cien años te encontraré, sé que puedo, que debo hacerlo, más por ti que por mí._

_No es el egoísmo lo que me mueve, es el sentido del corazón, porque sin ti voy muriendo día a día, sin que nadie pueda hacer nada._

**Ni siquiera sé si sientes tú lo mismo**

_No sabría qué decir si me rechazaras, pero tampoco qué hacer si me correspondieras y eso es lo que más me apena no saber qué hacer contigo y sin ti. Las cosas son tan complicadas en el amor..._

**Me desperté soñando que estaba a tu lado**

_Porque las cosas comienzan a ser pesadas y ya mis nervios están crispados de tanto buscarte y no encontrar ni una señal tuya en mi camino._

_Nada de lo que haga o diga podrá hacer que las cosas vayan más aprisa, pero deseo con toda mi alma que al fin aparezcas, para así los dos irnos lejos y perdernos para que nadie, jamás, nos vuelva a separar._

**Y me quedé pensando qué tienen esas manos**

_Porque aquellas que nos enseñaron a hacer aquellas maravillosas pociones, ahora están perdidas y quizá maltratadas por el tiempo que has pasado lejos de todos y todo. Para que después yo sea quien me encargue de devolverlas a la vida y que ellas sean las que me acaricien en el atardecer, mirando una maravillosa puesta de sol._

**Sé que no es el momento para que pase algo**

_Lo sé demasiado bien para olvidar que quizá aún me consideres joven y que tu edad no es precisamente la mejor, pero te juro que eso a mi me da exactamente igual, lo único que veo yo es el deseo de ver cumplidos los más secretos deseos de mi pobre corazón que tanto ha sufrido y que tantas perdidas carga en él._

_Sólo tú podrías llenar el vacío que hay en mí._

**Quiero volverte a ver**

_Para que todos sepan quienes somos y qué hacemos juntos y por último y no menos importante, cuanto podemos amarnos._

**(Quiero volverte a ver)**

_Porque sé que las cosas han sido más fuertes que nosotros mismos, pero también sé que todo esto tendrá que cambiar._

**Yo quiero volverte a ver**

_Y ahora estoy aquí, en el mismo lugar de la última batalla... Pero... veo algo... Más bien alguien cojeando hacia mí. Y... sí, te reconocería en cualquier parte del mundo._

_Corro a tu encuentro y casi caes desplomado, pero yo te cojo antes de que toques el suelo y te beso, devolviéndote con mi propia magia el calor que has perdido durante todo este tiempo y encendiéndote para que nunca más de mí tengas que separarte, ahora seré tu sombra, tu guardia y guarida, tu amante, tu Harry Potter, tu más querido y odiado alumno de tus años en Hogwarts._

_-Te amo Severus Snape- digo en un susurro, pero esperando con todas mis pocas fuerzas que me oigas._

_-No sabes cuanto te he extrañado Harry... Vamos a casa, te amo y espero poder pasar mi vida a tu lado..._

_Soy feliz, ambos somos felices, así que te cargo y desaparecemos del desolado campo de batalla para aparecer a los umbrales del Valle de Godric, en donde he hecho reconstruir la casa de mis padres..._

**FIN******


End file.
